


At Long Last

by cullens_pet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullens_pet/pseuds/cullens_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to make buttons out of your bones, Malfoy!" Hermione gritted out as she thrashed about trying dislodge his grip on her wrists. Draco chuckled darkly. "I don't think so, Granger. I recall telling you a few moments ago that I was going to show you how hard things could be. I aim to deliver on that promise." A veela Dramione drabble fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione crouched in the filthy alley behind a smelly rubbish bin. How had things gone so wrong? They were supposed to be on a simple mission. They were supposed to be going to the apothecary to replenish their potion's supplies. They had to use polyjuice almost continuously anytime they had to replenish their supplies. They were running low on lacewing flies, powdered bicorn, and knotgrass.

She wasn't sure what had happened. Somehow, Ron's polyjuice had run out before the sixty minutes was up. Next thing she knew, they were all ducking and running for cover. Somehow, she'd ended up cornered in the dark alley. She'd tried apparating but they must have put wards up over Diagon Alley since their last trip. She was effectively trapped. She could only hope that Harry and Ron had escaped.

She had stayed hidden, casting a silent disillusionment charm on herself. She hoped that it would be enough. She would wait until the coast was clear and then hightail it back to Headquarters.

That had been hours ago. Her legs were stiff and her back hurt but the alley was silent. She wasn't sure what time it was but it was very dark. It had to be in the dead of night. Slowly, she rose from her sanctuary. She kept herself under her enchantment just to be safe. You couldn't ever be too careful..

She inched her way down the alley, stopping suddenly when she heard a slight rustle. It sounded like the whirl of a cloak. She squinted in the darkness looking for anything out of place. Next she cast a spell.

"Hominum revelio," she muttered quietly.

The spell erupted from her wand and immediately moved to her left, illuminating a previously hidden figure in silver. She gasped as the figure moved toward her.

She backed away slowly and she heard a distinctly male voice cast his own spell. "Finite incantatem."

She stared in shock as the figure of Draco Malfoy became clearly visible. Then she realized that his spell had canceled her own disillusionment charm and he could now see her as clearly as she could see him.

"I knew you were here, Granger," he drawled arrogantly. "Where you find one, you always find the other two."

"What…what are you talking about?" she asked still retreating slowly.

"Weasel King, darling. Once we captured him, we knew that you and Potter weren't far away."

She blinked away her tears. Merlin, they had Ron. But there was still hope that Harry had escaped. Her mind turned quickly as she tried to find a way to escape. Apparition was out. The fireplaces were meters away still. Maybe she could turn into her animagus form. The only drawback was the fact that she couldn't do magic while transformed. It might be a gamble that she'd have to take.

She held her wand at the ready as she slowly retreated. She knew she could best Draco at a duel at one time but she wasn't so sure now. She hadn't seen him in over a year. He had definitely matured. He wasn't as thin and haggard appearing as she remembered. He was taller and she could feel the strength of his magic in the air. It was safe to say that Draco Malfoy had indeed grown up.

He smirked at her through the darkness. "Don't even try to escape, Granger. You know you can't apparate. The floos are too far away. And you can't beat me in a duel. Surrender and I won't hurt you…much."

She stared at him defiantly. He didn't think she could beat him, did he? Well, he was in for a surprise. She cast her first spell silently and was only mildly surprised when he deflected her curse.

"Have it your way, Granger. You always did things the hard way. By the end of tonight, I'm going to show you just how hard things can be," he spat menacingly.

Hermione wasn't sure what to make of his statement. It almost sounded sexual in nature. She shuddered involuntarily.

"Whatever, Malfoy," she countered as she took her stance. "Go ahead and astound me with your mastery of the dark arts. We both know who is stronger between the two of us."

"It'll be my pleasure," he all but purred.

She shuddered again. He was doing it again. She raised her shield as he cast his first spell. It bounced away harmlessly and she sent her own. She snorted in amusement as long donkey ears erupted from Malfoy's head.

He canceled her charm quickly before advancing on her once more. "Mature, Granger, very mature. But it's going to get you killed someday. You can't actually believe that a harmless spell such as that will incapacitate your enemies, do you?" he sneered. "That's what's wrong with your so-called morals and sense of what is right. While your casting stunners and such, we are casting crucios and avadas. Your too naïve to be involved in this war."

He proved his point by disarming her silently. She gaped in open shock as her wand flew from her fingers and right into his outstretched hand. She glanced around wildly. This could not get any worse.

The thought had barely even formed in her head and a bolt of lightening crashed nearby. It was so close that the ground shook beneath her feet. The skies opened up and it started pouring rain. She used the opportunity and turned running as fast as she could for the fireplaces. She hadn't gone but a few feet before Malfoy tackled her, sending her sprawling to the roughly, cobbled street. She felt her flesh scrape and tear on her hands and her knees as she hit the uneven surface.

She struggled against his greater strength as he turned her onto her back and pinned her body to the street. Her struggles became even more desperate as he straddled her waist and she felt his arousal pressing against her hip.

"I'm going to make buttons out of your bones, Malfoy!" she gritted out as she thrashed about trying dislodge his grip on her wrists.

He chuckled darkly. "I don't think so, Granger. I recall telling you a few moments ago that I was going to show you how hard things could be. I aim to deliver on that promise."

She gasped in shock as his lips covered her own. Then she felt the dizzying sensation of apparition overtake her as they disappeared from the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione struggled against Malfoy's superior strength as they landed on a soft surface. She glanced around wildly as she struggled against her captor, his lips still pressed firmly against her own. The direness of her situation was not lost on her as she took in the details of the room they had landed in.

It was a bedroom.

And, judging by the paraphernalia littering the room, it was Malfoy's personal room. And he had her pinned beneath his sturdy frame on his bed.

She kicked out ferociously trying to dislodge his hold.

"Stop," he hissed violently as his mouth finally released its hold. "Stop struggling, Granger. I can make things so much worse for you."

"Oh really," she countered, her anger quickly simmering to a boiling point. "And how, pray-tell are you going to accomplish that Ferret Face? You've admitted that you have Ron. Now, here I am, pinned to your bed, the last place on Earth that I'd ever want to be. How are you going to make it worse?"

She shivered at the hungry look that had taken up residence in his glacial eyes. She didn't miss the glint of triumph that passed through those pale eyes as he regarded her form.

"I could make things infinitely worse, my dearest Granger," he murmured as his face descended once more to her own. She turned her face away as he nuzzled her ear. She shuddered as his hot breath ghosted over her neck, raising the fine hair that grew there.

"I could call my Father," he paused as he licked her throat. "I could have him call my Aunt," he punctuated this statement by sucking harshly on the tender flesh there.

Hermione stilled as she recalled just what Bellatrix Lestrange had done to her the last time she had darkened the halls of Malfoy Manor. The evidence of that visit still scarred her arm. She stiffened when Malfoy bit her, the pain stinging before he laved the bite with his tongue. "I could even summon the Dark Lord and hand you directly to him myself. I would be honored and rewarded above all others. Imagine me, Draco Malfoy, handing over the brains behind the Order. I'd be hailed as a hero."

Hermione's mind turned quickly as she imagined the scenario he had just painted. He was right. If he handed her to his Dark Lord, he would be rewarded. He would be redeemed in the eyes of everyone on his side for his failure to kill Dumbledore. In the end, it would evidently result in her death. No doubt, it would be gruesome and probably a public spectacle to help strike fear in the hearts of all who opposed him. It would be a serious blow to the resistance. Hermione wasn't being arrogant, she was being realistic. She was important to the Order. She was important for morale.

She swallowed her pride. "What," she asked hesitantly. "What is it that you want?"

He smirked victoriously at her capitulation. "You," he stated simply. "I want you."

Her mind had turned to stone. What exactly was he asking? Surely he wasn't being serious?

"Me?" she asked confused. Why in Merlin's name would he want her? According to him, she was dirty, beneath his notice.

"I want you," he clarified. "In my bed, willingly. I want you to stay here. You are safe in this castle. I want you to stop participating in any battles. I was serious about what I said before. You are to naïve for this fight."

Her mind reeled from his words. He wanted her to stay with him. Sleep with him. He wanted her to abandon Harry.

"You've asked for the impossible," she stated quietly after a few minutes. "I can't abandon the fight. I can't abandon my friends and hide away as they die. How dare you ask me to do such a thing?"

Her voice had rose in volume as she voiced her convictions. She believed in the fight against Voldemort. She believed that she had a place in the magical world, that she belonged here despite the fact that her parents were muggles. She believed in the strength of her magic. She was better with it than most purebloods. There was an obvious flaw in their logic to assume that she was beneath them just because of her heritage.

"Look," he stated as he swept her hair off of her neck gently. "I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it: I'm a veela Granger. You are my mate. I can't stand for you to be in danger any longer. I can't fight the compulsion to mate you any longer. I'm weary."

Hermione's mind completely went blank with his words. She felt faint. She wanted to run away as fast as she could. He was a veela. She quickly shuffled through the facts that she knew of veela. Pre-determined mates, they mated for life, extremely protective of their mate, enhanced magic and strength. That accounted for his physical and magical change over the last year. And he said she was his mate.

"Surely you must be mistaken, Malfoy," she stated calmly even though she wanted to scream. "You've been horrible to me over the years. Downright nasty at times. How can you expect me to believe any of this?"

She watched as his eyes softened. "I call it a misguided attempt of a little boy trying to gain the attention of the girl he was crushing on. You never looked at me unless I was fighting with you. You were always looking at Potter and Weasley."

Her mind reeled with his words. He had like her even then. "I didn't know about the veela thing until later," he continued on as he played with her hair. "At the manor, when my Aunt had you on the floor. I hadn't had the transformation yet but I was at war with myself. I knew if I did something, we would both be killed. That was the worst night of my life."

"Why did you scare me like that in the alley," she challenged. "You wouldn't hold your mate down and scare the life out of her."

"I did what was necessary," he assured her. "I had to show you how vulnerable you are to attack. I lied about Weasley. He wasn't captured. But I can longer stand for you to be in open danger. I forbid it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: Just to let everyone know how these little drabble fics work, this is a completed story.I will be uploading a chapter a day until complete. This particular story is only seven chapters long. I have one more after this that I will begin posting next week. Do drop me a line, teel me what you liked or didn't like. See you tomorrow...


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stilled beneath his heavy form as her anger spiked. Just who did he think he was? He forbid her!

"Please repeat what you just said Malfoy," she said calmly even though her blood was boiling. "I believe I might have just heard you forbid me to do something."

"There's no cotton stuffing in your ears, dearest," he returned stoically. "You heard me correctly. I told you, Granger, you are my mate. I'll not have you out there in harms way."

Hermione took a deep breath and then exploded.

"Just who do you think you are, Draco Malfoy?" Hermione renewed her struggles. She didn't like their current position. It put her at a huge disadvantage to have him hovering over her like he was. She was afraid that he would just hold her down and initiate the bond without her consent. Especially since she decidedly didn't agree to his terms.

She twisted her arms in his grip as she continued her tirade. "You can't just show up one day and begin to dictate my life. You jerk!" She bucked against him, trying to throw him off her body. Malfoy merely held on as she exhausted herself rapidly. It had been such a long day and she had crouched in the alley for hours trying to wait out the enemy.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked. "I told you, you are my mate. It makes me crazy to think about you participating in any kind of battle. Did you know, that if something were to happen to you, that I would die too? In fact, if we don't mate before the end of the week, I'll slip into a coma and fade away. I've been tracking you for months. This was the first time that I've been able to get close to you without leading other Death Eaters straight to you."

Hermione panted as she lay beneath him. "What makes you think that I will consent to this mating?" she asked cruelly. She would, she could never be responsible for the end of another person's life; she wouldn't be able to live with herself. But she wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt her in the past.

He smirked slightly even though she could see a flash of pain in his grey orbs. "You will consent, love," he drawled darkly. "We veela have our ways to ensnare our mates, no matter how unwilling."

Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head as she breathed in his fragrance. He smelled so bloody good, a combination of mint and dark chocolate and something that she couldn't quite catalogue. It made her mouth water.

"See," he whispered triumphantly as his lips met hers once more. "Our pheromones are a chemical cocktail, a bewitched brew designed to ensnare our mates. It implants the undeniable compulsion to submit to my bite, to make you want to become mine. It's no use fighting me, love. You were made for me."

"What do you know of love?" she countered weakly through the haze of his scent. She was relieved to see that her mind was still intact no matter how much she wanted him. Her body was tense as a bowstring, ready to break apart from the slightest caress.

"You wound me to the quick, darling," he paused to suckle the slope of her neck, readying her for his bite. "I've wanted you for years. I've watched you as you've grown, as you've flowered into the beautiful woman you are today. I've loved you for almost as long."

"But it's not real," she protested even as her body was singing for him. "It's your veela that wants me. If you didn't have the veela influence, I would be nothing but mud beneath your shoe."

"No," he countered and her eyes widened as his canines elongated. "I never believed any of the tripe my father told me, but I had to act a certain way. Father would have beat me half to death if his spies reported that I wasn't fulfilling his ridiculous legacy. I assure you, my sweet. You want love and you'll have all of mine. There is no stronger bond than that of a veela and his mate."

Hermione cried out in ecstasy as his fangs pierced her neck. Liquid heat poured through her veins as his venom surged through her body, claiming and marking her as his very own. Her eyes slipped shut as his hands brushed against her aching womanhood. She was just on the ledge, the slightest touch would fling her into the abyss.

"Come for me," he bid, his voice low and soothing in her ear. "Come for me, Hermione, and it is done." His fingers pressed more insistently against her, she moved her hips in time with his thrusts. She couldn't even remember when he had taken off her trousers. She could only concentrate on the sensations he was evoking in her, the delicious feel of his fingers stimulating her through her knickers. She clenched her legs around his hand as he bit her once more, the force of her orgasm caused all of her muscles to seize at once. Bright colored blooms of light flickered behind her eyelids as she unraveled in his arms. She felt his fingers pierce her opening and she came again, the force actually causing her to black out.

The last thing she heard was a sweetly whispered "I love you. It's always been you." Then she was enveloped in inky blackness until dreams of him came to claim her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: Thoughts...? Someone asked why he would threaten to hand her to Voldemort if she is his mate. I see it like this, he was merely was trying to illustrate the very worst of what could happen if she continued to fight. He was painting a scenario to make her more receptive to his demands. I hope you enjoyed my latest offering. I'll see you tomorrow...


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione shifted slightly as she came back into awareness. She felt strange, different. She could feel his warmth spooned against her back and she was confused as to why she felt comforted by that fact. She frowned when she thought that it was probably a by-product from his bite.

There was so much that she didn't know about this veela thing. It left her feeling off balance when she wasn't knowledgeable about something. It made her feel vulnerable to know that Draco knew more about veelas than she did.

She started mentally when she realized that she called him Draco in her mind. He'd always been Malfoy to her until now. What had changed? She knew it had to do with his bite.

She turned silently, studying him as he slept. It was quiet in the castle. There was no sound except the pounding of the rain as it lashed against the windows. There were occasional flashes of lightning illuminating the night. She utilized these flashes to observe the man that she would spend the rest of her life with.

There was no doubt that he was handsome. Even she could admit that he had always been rather striking, even when they were students. But now that he had transformed into adult veela, he was spectacular. She'd noticed in the alley how much bigger he seemed than the boy she went to school with. He'd definitely put on some weight, muscling out the tall body that he was gifted with.

His hair was a little longer, and fuller, than it had been in school. He no longer slicked it back against his head. Instead, he let it lay naturally. She noticed yesterday that the fringe fell into his eyes, giving him that sexy devil-may-care look. It was the same shade, so blond that it was nearly white. His face wasn't nearly as pointed any longer either. His jaw had rounded a bit giving him an air of masculinity that she found hard to resist. She just wanted to reach out and lick him.

She flushed at the thought. What was wrong with her? She came to his eyes. She was a little disappointed that they were closed in sleep. He had the oddest color of eyes. They were a pale, pearlescent grey and at times could be a stormy, charcoal color. She'd noticed that his eye color seemed to correlate with his mood. The bottom line was that he had hypnotizing eyes, even more so now that he was a veela.

She yelped when she noticed that his eyes were open now and he was watching her. He had that infuriating smirk plastered on his firm lips. "See something you like, dearest?"

She blushed even harder. He'd caught her ogling him. It was so embarrassing. "No," she snipped in return. "Just reacquainting myself with you. You know, know thy enemy and all."

His eyes flashed in the darkness. "Enemy? I'm no enemy, Hermione. I'm your mate. That's something that you're just going to have to get used to."

"I will never get used to someone telling me what I can and cannot do," she replied as she turned from him. "My decisions are my own and it is my choice if I want to fight this war. You don't own me, Draco Malfoy."

She gasped as he spun her around and pressed her back against the bed. He loomed over her and brushed the mark on her neck. She moaned softly as his touch sent tingles all through her body. They zipped through her nervous system and took up residence as a steady throb between her legs.

"Let's get something straight, Hermione. This mark," he thumbed the spot once more causing her arch up and into him. "Shows that you are, indeed, mine. Mine to love. Mine to protect. Mine to worship. Mine to cherish. I'm sure that we can come to some kind of compromise. But there will be no more battles for you. Not now, not ever."

She stared up into those magnetic, grey orbs and knew that she was lost. She was strong but she couldn't resist him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: ?... Comments are welcome and much appreciated. See you tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

"What kind of compromise," she asked breathily. She hated that her voice gave away what he was making her feel. It decidedly gave him the upper hand in this situation.

He chuckled softly as he nuzzled her neck. "I would propose that you continue your work for the Order, but you would do it from here. You could do all your planning, strategizing, and research from the library. I will open the floo so that you could have access to Headquarters exclusively. I will allow this much, but I will not allow you to do any more fighting."

"But," she protested as he carded his fingers into her unruly hair and held her fast against his firm body. "Harry needs me. I'm one of the best fighters that they have, I can't just sit here as they fight for my right to live. I should be out there. It's my place to stand by his side."

Draco growled, low in his throat. The vibration against her sensitive skin caused goosebumps to erupt across her body.

"Let's get something straight, Princess," he grit out through his clenched teeth. She was slightly horrified to see that they had grown into a set of sharp fangs. His fingernails had elongated as well into sharp birdlike talons. She shook slightly in his grasp as his eyes held her captive. "Your place is here with me, no where else. You are my obsession. My love. My other half. My weakness. Your well-being is my responsibility. Do you know how insane it would make me to know that you are out there fighting? I'll not budge on this, Hermione. This is as good a deal as you're going to get."

Hermione was furious. How dare he? Who did he think he was? "How do you plan to stop me Draco? I'm the brightest witch around. What are you going to do? Tie me to the bed? Put a full body bind jinx on me? Perhaps even the Imperious curse?"

She trembled even harder as his eyes flashed silver in the darkness. Now she'd really done it. But she didn't care. She had a right to voice how she felt. She wouldn't allow any man to tell her what she could and couldn't do.

"I'll do whatever it takes to ensure your safety. I'd tie you up, but that isn't necessary. You're under my spell as a veela. I can make you do anything that I want."

She watched as he pierced his lip with his fangs. "It's time, dearest, for the second marking. I've wanted to do this for a very, very long time. It also will serve to prove my point. There is no use in fighting me. You can't win."

Hermione eyed his bleeding lip with apprehension. She was pretty sure that he wanted her to drink his blood. It would bind her even closer to him. She wasn't sure if it was part of the veela mating or if he was only trying to tie her even closer to him. She clamped her mouth shut and turned her head from him. She shook as he smoothed her wild hair away from her face.

"So stubborn," he murmured against her jaw. "So fiery…" he trailed off as his tongue caressed her mark from the previous day.

Hermione moaned softly as pleasure raced through her body. She had to be careful. She didn't want to open her mouth. He would then force his blood into her and there would be no going back.

She groaned again as she felt his teeth scrap across the mark, sending tingles of delight racing from her neck and setting all of her nerves on fire with need. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she inhaled his fragrance. She was weakening. She couldn't fight the allure that he held over her.

He sealed his lips over hers and claimed her in a hungry kiss as he brushed his fingers over her aching core. She gasped and then she was lost. His tongue immediately sought her mouth and she could taste the coppery ambrosia of his blood. She arched into him as the mating chemical that was in his blood took effect. She was gone. She knew it but she didn't care. She was wholly under his power and there was nothing she could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: *ducks the flying blast ended skrewts* I know, I know, how could I leave it there. I like to let the anticipation build. I promise you won't be disappointed. Leave me some love, and I'll see you tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

He laid his beautiful mate on the bed. He couldn't wait to have her in every way. He'd waited so long. He'd wanted her for so long. It was almost surreal that she was there with him, laid before him like a feast waiting to be savored.

And she would be savored.

She was the center of his universe. She had been for quite some time, even though she didn't know it. His fingers danced along her curves as he slowly rid her body of her clothing. His eyes feasted as more and more of her golden flesh was exposed for his perusal. His teeth elongated and he salivated at the sight of her exquisite body. She was perfection.

He gulped as he reached up and slipped his shirt from his shoulders, his fingers shaking slightly as he pushed the buttons through the holes. He was barely holding on to his restraint. He didn't want to scare her and he most definitely didn't want to hurt her. His arousal was painful as it pushed against the confines of his trousers.

He slipped his slacks from his hips and removed his boxers at the same time. He couldn't wait to feel her silky skin next to his. He loomed over her as she lay waiting for him, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took.

He kissed her softly, savoring and memorizing the feel of her plump lips against his. He kissed lightly along her jaw as his hands skimmed along her torso, his fingers mapping her body. She moaned and arched against his hands as they found her breasts.

He kissed each one reverently before he engulfed one nipple with his mouth. He groaned as she gasped beneath him and thrust her pelvis against him, brushing against his erection. He was the happiest man on earth. It would suit him just fine if they could never leave this bed again. It would be just him and her forever.

He kissed along her stomach and over the gentle swell of her hips, the smell of her arousal perfuming the air. It was intoxicating.

"I want to taste you, Princess. May I?" he murmured against her honeyed flesh. He wanted to give her the choice. He didn't want her to feel like he was forcing her into anything that she didn't want.

He looked up and met her feverish gaze. Her eyes were dilated with her arousal. Her chest heaved as she panted harshly. She nodded her head and that was all he needed. He dove in like a man starved. She tasted even better than she smelled.

Long licks and perfectly timed suckles had her writhing beneath his mouth in moments. His heart soared as she cried out in ecstasy. He made her feel that. Only him and no one else. He plunged in a finger as he nibbled at her sweet spot. He could feel her clenching around his digit so he pulled away and sank his teeth into the tender flesh where her thigh met her abdomen, sealing their bond.

She wailed her release as her fluids gushed from her womb, drenching his hand. He licked the wound he'd made slowly, ensuring that it would heal properly. Then he rose on his haunches hovering over her trembling form. He licked his fingers clean, all the while maintaining eye contact with his one and only.

"You taste divine, dearest," he said softly. "But I need more. I need you Hermione. I need you…." he paused as he pulled her flush against his body pressing their cores together so she could feel how much he wanted her. "… so much that it hurts."

He kissed her again and melted a little as she carded her fingers in his hair and pulled him close. His arousal pillowed between her nether lips, coating him in her release. She moaned below him as his penis clipped her special spot with each pass.

He reached down and aligned himself before thrusting in and burying himself in her warmth. Words couldn't describe how he felt in that moment. It was everything that he'd ever been looking for. It was like coming home. He groaned as she moved her hips signaling that she was ready for him to move. He wouldn't last long.

Not this time.

She felt way too good and he'd waited for her for way too long. He thrust shallowly, letting his abdomen clip her sensitive bundle of nerves with each withdrawal. He wanted her to orgasm too. Even though he'd already given her one, he wanted nothing more in the world to make her feel good again.

He couldn't properly express to her what she meant to him. He could only hope to show her time and time again just how much he loved her and needed her.

He pulled her legs over his shoulders as he felt his balls tighten up. He knew he was just on the brink and he wanted to bring her with him. He plunged in as deep as he could go and his witch wailed beneath him as her legs shook. Three more thrusts and she clenched his length in a vice-like grip wringing his climax from him. He shouted as she sunk her teeth into his neck, finalizing the veela bond.

He held on for dear life as he spiraled into an abyss of pleasure. She was finally his. And nothing that anyone did could ever change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: So, what did you think? I personally think it was a nice ending. I can't think of much more that needs to be said. I know I did an epilogue for Three is Enough, but I think that this story is better off left here. You can form your own conclusions as to what happened after they finally mated. I have one more drabble fic to post up called Blood Ties. Posting will begin tomorrow and I will upload one chapter a day just as I did with this fic. By far my favorite of the three and also the longest and a lot darker. But then what else could you expect from a vampire Draco. ; )

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this story.
> 
> End Note: Review, please. Let me know what you think.


End file.
